


Ricky Is Not a Muppet

by CosmoQueen



Category: Teen Top (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1386304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoQueen/pseuds/CosmoQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ricky's trying to deal with his insecurities and along the way ends up in some very odd situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ricky Is Not a Muppet

“Ouch! Noona that hurt” Changhyun said with a pout after a particularly hard pinch from the stylist noona that was trying to apply some sort of annoying makeup on his face.

“Babo you should’ve kept still like I told you! Do you want me to poke your eye out?” she said while putting eyeliner around his eyes.

“Sorry” he pouted more…………… _he does that a lot_.

During the agonizing makeup ordeal that comes with being and idol his mind starts to wonder off. Like what’s for lunch…………….what’s for dinner…………………..why the hell did they dye his hair blue…………….the usual. Until, he noticed his cellphone buzzing.

 ** _“Hey”_** _, _ it read, and his heart started beating faster.

 ** _“What?”_** _,_ he texted back trying to seem as nonchalant as possible.

 _ **“You look hot ;-)”**_ , he looked around to see across the room, his raspberry headed boyfriend getting  his flawless face touched up with makeup he didn’t need by a crotchety noona who didn’t seem to like the direction his head was turned in. Not to mention he was smiling at him, and giving him a look that made him feel like he wanted to scream and cry all at the same time.

 ** _“Shut up :P”_** , was all he think to say back. _Why must he be like this in public? Does he not know what it does to him? And why is this chick gigging at me?_

“What?”, he frowned at her.

“You’re blushing!”, she giggled some more.

“Ugh” _Damn him!_

“Awww don’t be like that now! It’s adorable! You two are so sweet”.

“………………………..is it really that obvious?”

“Hehe, of course it is sweetie. Just look at you right now, so cute…..” and there it was, that word again CUTE.

_How in the freaking hell am I still cute? I’m a grown man now. Have they even seen the “Too You” video? Where is cute in that? I have fangirls that wanna marry me. Doesn’t that make me hot now? Though most of them are preteens………..but still………._

He got up and left the room not caring about missing the stylist noona’s rambling about first loves and what dating was like in prehistoric times in search for a second opinion.

“DANIEL HYUNG!!”, he startled his bandmate who was engrossed in whatever magazine he was reading.

“Hey! What’s up?”, he said while giving him a big smile…… _god, when is this kid ever NOT happy?_

“Well……….”, _would this be considered an awkward question?_   _Here goes….._ “Do you think I’m cute?”

"Of course I do!! Everyone thinks you're cute!"

“Are you serious? Cute?? HOW AM I CUTE?? Look at me? Do I look like I’m five to you?”

“Um….”, Daniel sat there stunned while trying to think of how this guy could have possibly found an insult in him calling him cute.

“Look at me!!! Tell me I’m not in the least bit hot to you” _He can’t be THAT blind can he?_

“Ummmm”

“WELL??”

“I think I’m gonna go now…………………I’m  very uncomfortable with this situation so………….yeah” he slides of the couch he was sitting on and walks around Changhyun, while trying to stay as far away from him as possible.

_Well, that went well._

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_Later on at home…………………._

He sat in his room, on his bed, staring at some evil math that he would never put to any use in his life, trying his best to concentrate. And trying his best to ignore the fact, that a certain sexy raspberry was out with friends having fun without him. AND ignoring the fact that he declined to go out with said raspberry because he didn’t want to seem too clingy _*cougheventhoughheiscough*._ But the events of earlier still bothered him and just wouldn’t get out his head. He threw down the evil diseased homework and decided to go see what his hyungs were up too.

He walked in the kitchen to get himself some water and Minsoo was at the dining room table typing away at his laptop while wearing his Harry Potter glasses _*coughnerdcough*_.

“Hey hyung” he greeted him as he passed by.

“Hey” he replied without looking up.

As he reached his destination, he saw Daniel getting himself a juice box from the fridge _(is it normal for teenagers to have juice boxes?)_.

“Um, hi” he said to his friend, who in turn frowned, gave him a weird look and left said kitchen while once again trying to stay as far away from him as possible.

He turned around to see Minsoo looking in his direction, “What did you do to Daniel?” it’s out of character for that boy to act weird around anyone. He’s like a freaking puppy.

Changhyun decided to get defensive, “What makes you think I did something to Daniel hyung?”

“Well why was he acting like that?”

“Why would I know why he’s acting like that?”

“Why are you being so defensive?”

“Why are you asking so many questions?”

“Why are you answering my questions with questions?”

“……………………….” _Damn, that Minsoo is like a damn wizard with words!_

After much careful thought, “Why do you have so many hats?”

Minsoo just looked at him……….. _really what the fuck is wrong with this kid?_ “You know what? Nevermind” he went back to his typing.

He grinned to himself, _HAHA I WIN!!!_

After taking a moment to relish in his victory, he took a chair next to his hyung.

“Hyung?”

“Yeah” he was obviously a bit annoyed to be once again distracted from whatever crap he was doing.

“Do you think I’m just cute or am I at least a little bit sexy too?”

Minsoo once again gave him that look, “I’m gonna walk away from you now……..” he picked up his laptop and headed in the direction of his bedroom.

_Awesome, in one day you’ve managed to freak out two of your friends. Good job Ricky._

 After giving some thought to why in the hell he just called himself Ricky in inside his own head, he though to see what wisdom Chanhee could give him on his ordeal.

The power vocalist was on the living room couch watching some drama and like always shoveling some unhealthy snack into his pretty face from a very large popcorn bowl _(and no it wasn’t popcorn so shut up)_.

He plopped down next to his hyung and pouted.

“Awww why is my baby sad?” Chanhee tends to enjoy mothering his donsaengs a bit too much at times……….it’s very weird.

“You don’t wanna know”

“Come on now, tell me about it” he patted his head.

 _Well, might as well ask him….._ “Do I look like a baby to you?”

“Aww of course!! My cute little baby Changhyun” he pinched his cheek. Really this guy has a problem.

“Ugh, don’t do that!! I’m being serious!”

“So am I!!!” he grinned at him as he stuffed his face more.

“So you don’t find me attractive at all?”

Chanhee started coughing and choking on whatever the hell he was stuffing his face with before choking out a “WHAT?”

“You heard me!!!”

“How the hell am I supposed to answer a question like that?” he said knocking the bowl over and spilling whatever that crap was that he was eating on the floor.

“YOU JUST DO!!”

“IT’S WEIRD!!”

“YOU’RE WEIRD!!” _BAZINGA!_

He gave him a look similar to Minsoo’s and Daniel’s and said, “I’m just gonna pretend this conversation never happened” he stormed out of the living room and went to……………okay Changhyun wasn’t looking so who knows where he went.

 

_I hope he doesn’t expect me to clean this crap up._

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After a long time of careful contemplation _*coughfiveminutescough*_ he decides there’s no choice left. Only thing left is to ask the person who he knows he probably shouldn’t cuz they would give him bad advice just to screw with him. Cuz this person you see, is a dick. But rational thinking left his mind the moment he fell in love with his raspberry so he found himself knocking on certain rapper’s bedroom door……

“Byunghun hyung, can I come in?”

“Yeah sure” he heard from the other side.

He stepped inside and closed the door behind him. Byunghun was watching some dvd on his laptop, not even looking up at his dongsaeng as he sat in a chair across the room at his desk.

He sat there patiently waiting for his hyung to acknowledge his existence, not wanting to bother him from what he was doing. I mean, what if he was watching porn? He wouldn’t wanna interrupt that.

“Whatcha want?” he asked the blue haired boy, sounding annoyed already.

“Can I ask you something weird?”

Byunghyun only glanced up at Changhyun for a moment and smirked, “Always”.

“Well…………”

“Out with it, I don’t have all day!” _Well damn, who spit in his cheerios?_

“Well………am I cute?”

He gave him a look, “Well duh, yeah. You’ve looked in the mirror right?”

Changhyun rolled his eyes, “I mean, am I just cute? Do I JUST look like a baby to you?”

“Awww no, of course you don’t look like a baby” Changhyun was relieved for a second “more like a very toddler………a tall toddler.”

“WHAT?”

“Well you asked!! At least that’s older than a baby right?” he smirked.

“THAT’S STILL A BABY!!”

“Okay okay, maybe you could pass for a five year old!”

Changhyun facepalmed…………….and he headesked…………..there may have been a sweatdrop too…………….. _*coughcoughanimereferencescough*_

“But I’m older than Jonghyun! And he’s the maknae!!!”

“Yeah but he works out, has abs, and looks like Lee Joon. You on the other hand, still have all your baby fat and look like Yoogeun”.

_DA FUQ???!!!!_

“I DO NOT!!!”

“What, just because you’re in a pop group, dance well, sing well, and happen to date someonethat’s your best friend and loves you, AND also happens to be really hot doesn’t make you hot too! I mean really…………you’re practically a muppet.”

_DID HE JUST CALL ME A FUCKING MUPPET??_

“You know, like on Sesame Street? What’s that really cute one? Oh yeah, Elmo”

Changhyun was just speechless. While Byunghyun, was very much enjoying his emotional torment.

Satisfied at screwing with the child’s head _(And thinking that for some reason he’d get the sarcasm of hearing the opposite of what he wanted to hear was actually helping him. Yeah he’s pretty twisted like that)_ , “Now can you please get out of my room so I can finish watching Horny Japanese Witches From Mars?”

He left, and went back to his room. Deciding he’s had enough torture for the day, decided to make it an early night and go to bed.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sometime during that night he was awaken by someone moving around in his room. After opening his eyes he saw that someone was his raspberry. His hair was wet _(from a shower DUH)_ and was changing into his pj’s _(well just the pants…………..yup that’s right, no shirt…………….imagine it………..nice huh? XD)._

“Hey” he said still half sleep.

“Hey hyung, did I wake you?” he said while drying his hair with a towel.

“Yeah kinda”

“I’m sorry baby” he smiled at his boyfriend.

 _God he’s so perfect.  Why me? Of all people, why me?_ He couldn’t help but think as he saw his love illuminated by the moonlight shining through the window _(okay it was a street lamp……….I’m tryin to be romantic here!!!)_.

“Did you have fun tonight?”

“Yeah, but I missed you” Changhyun felt like he was punched in the heart. All he could do was smile at him.

After tossing the used towel in some unknown corner of the room he pulled the covers back on his bed and got in.

“Goodnight” he said to him.

“Goodnight” Changhyun replied.

It came to Changhyun’s realization that maybe there’s one more person he should ask. He wasn’t sure if he should.

_It’s been quiet for a while now, is he sleep?_

“Jonghyun?” he whispered, almost hoping he didn’t hear him.

“Yeah baby?”

“……………….” He couldn’t help but think how stupid this all was, “nevermind, go back to sleep”.

But he didn’t. Instead got up, walked over to Changhyun’s bed, pulled the covers back enough so he could slide in. But he didn’t just crawl in beside him, he crawled on top of him, elbows on either side of his head, leaning on his hands. Looking him directly in his face.

Changhyun couldn’t help but giggle a bit on how silly this was.

“Why are you in my face?”

“Because you’re not talking to me” crap, it doesn’t take him long to see right through him. It never does.

“I told you it’s nothing”

“Liar” he whispered in his ear before starting to place soft kisses all over his boyfriend’s face and neck.

_I guess now is as good a time as any……_

“Do you think I’m cute?”

Jonghyun stopped to look Changhyun in the eye, “I think you’re the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen in my life.”

Changhyun was stunned.

“And yeah, you’re pretty cute too” he smirked.

“But everyone else just thinks I’m cute” he pouted a bit.

“Baby, does it matter what they all think, or does it matter what I think?”

And there it was. If he had ever watched Oprah he would’ve realized he was having a lightbulb moment. And somewhere in the back of his head he could hear Byunghyun saying DUH like that was his whole point to begin with _(which he did eventually end up saying to him, because he’s not just a dick, he’s also pretty stuck on himself too)_.

“I love you” he said while caressing his raspberry’s face.

“I love you” he replied to him before this time kissing fully on the mouth, running his hands all over his body, and………………………….. _yeah you get where this is going XD_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Moral of this story kids, trust the person you love. And if your friend is an asshole, don’t ask him for advice. Thank you, and goodnight!!! XD


End file.
